


fun that we have

by Sirca



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirca/pseuds/Sirca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even merciless killers have to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fun that we have

“The way you just blew that guy’s head off it was poetic… a work of art, something that people should admire for years to come. It was like…” Jack paused, looking for the correct word to describe his partner’s kill. “ _Wow_. How many yards away were you, again? Three hundred? ”

“Four,” she corrects him sleepily, nuzzling into his neck. “You didn’t disappoint yourself, darlin’. Never seen so many pieces of bandit from one laser canon.”

Jack laughed quietly, his thumb tracing a nonsense pattern on her arm. “Yeah… that was pretty cool.”

She made a sound of agreement that radiated up his neck. He shivered.

“Did ya see the way that guy just coated the other one?” he asked after a brief pause.

“Can’t say that I did,” she murmered.

“I can’t believe you missed that! This guy, he just loses it—starts screaming hysterically and tries to get what’s left of his buddy off his face. It was hilarious,” Jack said, grinning. He glanced down at his girlfriend, who had thrown her arm around his chest. A mess of tangled dark hair masked her face.

“Shame I did. What happened after that?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing much—just shot him while he was still sobbing,” he said, hand rising twist to knot in her hair. Her fingers scraped across his chest, and he inhaled sharply. He shifted, and she followed, throwing a leg over his. Then, he cleared his throat. “Kinda lackluster when you think about it.”

“Not all of them are going to be so explosive,” she said, taking a moment to tuck the blankets under her chin.

“Nah, guess not,” he said, turning to plant a kiss on the top of her head. “Wouldn’t be half as special when you hit a guy at three—”

“Four.”

“Four hundred yards away and his head pops like a melon,” Jack finished.

“Exactly, now get some sleep, darlin’. There’s plenty of bandits out there just waiting on you to try it,” she yawned.

“Yeah, yeah…” he mumbled. “Night, babe.”

She smiled in the crook of his neck. “ _Finally_.”


End file.
